Our Kind of Love
by bardalicious
Summary: It was like he was a completely different person, and I liked that side, so whenever we met up with them I always thought it was weird that he was acting so goofy." LirinXGoku, Rated T for slight swearing


**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, all characters rightully belong to Kazuya Minekura. **

**Our Kind of Love**

**Note: I know I haven't updated anything since like, forever, and I'm still trying to figure out the Decieved. But I hope you like this one-shot! I love LirinXGoku, I'm getting kinda sick of not seeing much about these guys! Just call thise an apology for not writing anything for a long time. **

**-----**

Lirin sighed to herself, settling down on the balcony to her room, she stared out into the horizon. It had been a year since the Sanzo ikkou had come and destroyed the plans to the resurrection, a year since she last saw the golden-eyed boy they called Son Goku. Unbeknowest to the others, she had developed feelings towards the heretic, though she wouldn't admit it. After promising not to do anything to harm human kind again, though those were never their intentions, Sanzo had agreed to free Kougaiji's mother from her curse. She wondered if they knew he would do that, despite being who he was, if Kougaiji wanted to kill them in the first place.

So in the end everyone got what they wanted, everyone but the princess herself. Sure she got to see Kougaiji more happy, more lively. Sure, she was glad that Dokugakuji and Gojyo were now on better terms, and that Yaone was still happy as can be now that her master was content. But somehow, she didn't feel like she was whole, not just yet. Unknowing to either groups, Goku and Lirin had formed some sort of relationship.

_"God-dammit!" Lirin cried out as she tripped over a vine, "Stupid forest!" _

_"You're cursing the forest?" A recognizable voice asked her, perplexed, "You're not watching where you're running." _

_Green eyes met gold as she glared at him, "Shut up, monkey boy!" He chucked a bit, leaning against a tree, "Why aren't you with baldy and the others anyways?" _

_"I needed alone time I suppose." _

_She raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" _

_Goku laughed again at her tone, "I guess I'm just being the same old stupid monkey..." He pondered for a moment, "What are you doing here, here to steal the scripture?" _

_"I....needed alone time too." It was silent for a moment, "Do you want me to leave?" _

_"It's okay, I don't mind your company." _

_She raised an eyebrow once more, "But you're my enemy." _

_"I suppose you're right." _

_"Then why don't you mind my company?" _

_"I never mind anyone's company, after being alone for 500 years, I guess being with people makes it feel better." He laughed as she shot him a confused look, "But being around those guys makes you want to scream, they can say the same thing about me. They're probably not missing me much." _

_"What? But you're their friend!" _

_"Well, I don't know if they see it that way. Sanzo doesn't need friends, and Gojyo's too much of an ass to even care." The heretic chuckled, "I get used to it. None of us are really 'living' for the other, just living for ourselves. Sanzo taught us that." _

_"Baldy's weird." _

_"He's a monk, what do you expect? All monks are kinda weird." _

_"Say, Goku?" Goku 'hm'd' in response, "Do you think anything will ever be peaceful?" _

_The question had caught the older teen off guard, he stumbled for a moment, "I don't know," He answered truthfully, "I asked the same thing to Hakkai, but even he couldn't give an answer. I'm not about to go and ask Sanzo either." _

_It was weird, talking to Goku like this and it was absolutely strange to see the other side of him as well. Lirin studied the monkey's expression, it was totally serene; peaceful. She knew that a lot of people saw him as this idiotic, childish, teen who thought of nothing but food. But she wondered if that was all a facade, a show. Who was the real Son Goku? She blushed when the golden eyed boy caught her staring, "Sorry," She mumbled, "I shouldn't be staring at you like that." _

_"It's alright." _

_"It's just, I've never seen you look so serious. Well, other than when you're thinking about food." They both laughed this time._

_"I'm not just a stupid monkey, but if I don't stay happy, then who will?" Goku sighed, "I swear, being with the others is just heart-breaking. They always seem so down, even Hakkai, so I try to be cheerful and act a little stupid and maybe they'll cheer up too." He pondered again, "But all I do is piss them off." He laughed again._

_"Oh....." _

_"Oh what?" _

_"Well, I like this side of you." She blushed once the words escaped her mouth, "It makes you seem like a completely different person." _

_"Well, don't go telling the others. I have a reputation to keep up." Goku smirked, "'The idiot with a endless stomach.'" _

_"Say, why do you eat so much?" _

_"Because I haven't eaten for 500 years and my body's trying to keep up. It'll keep up eventually." He laughed, "But not for a while." At saying that, both of their stomach's growled, the heretic reached into his pocket and got out a meat bun. He tore it in half, giving the other piece to a perplexed youkai, "What? You're not hungry?" _

_"Well, you never share your food." _

_"You're hungry, eat." He placed it in her hand, "I'll survive." _

_She smiled, "I think I'm beginnin' to like ya monkey boy." _

_They both chuckled, both taking a bite of their respective halves._

"Lirin!" Yaone's voice woke Lirin up from her daydream, confused she blinked and stared towards the direction on which the voice had come from. "Lirin!" The alchemist called out again, "Where are you?"

"I'm outside my room, Yaone-chan!" Lirin called out, leaning against the wall as she waited for the older youkai woman to enter her room. Once she did, Lirin gave her a warm smile before turning her attention back to the horizon.

"You've been so quiet the last few hours I was wondering what you were up to."

"I've just been thinking, that's all."

Yaone walked over to the balcony, resting her head on the railing, "Care to share?" She wasn't the one to push things out of others, if lady Lirin wanted to talk then she would, eventually.

"I've actually....been thinking about Goku." Lirin blushed, "I kinda miss him."

Yaone laughed softly, "You have a crush on him? When did this happen?"

The princess bit her lip a bit, deciphering whether or not to tell Yaone the whole truth, but then conceded and told the alchemist of the many meetings of her and Goku. She told her that Goku would always act so serious when they were alone, and sometimes they wouldn't talk at all and just sit next to each other eating a half of a meat bun. "It was like he was a completely different person, and I liked that side, so whenever we met up with them I always thought it was weird that he was acting so goofy." Lirin sighed at the memories, "If I was upset Goku would always just hold me and let me rant, he never said a word. But when he was upset, he didn't say nothing."

Yaone cocked her head, "I had no idea you and Goku were this close."

"I know, I was afraid you'd guys would be mad. But I suppose since the whole ordeal is over, that it doesn't matter. It's not like we're ever going to see him again."

"That's not true, actually. Kougaiji wanted to thank Sanzo for resurrecting his mother, and invited them over for dinner." Yaone laughed as Lirin stared at her blankly, "Goku's coming for sure. But tell me more about your meetings. I'm quite interested."

"Goku talked about a lot of things, and sometimes he pondered about why he was locked up and all." She paused, "Did you know Goku was locked up for 500 years?" Yaone nodded, prodding her to continue, "Well, I told him that he couldn't have done anything bad, and that the gods were just jerks. You know what he did? He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek......but it wasn't really anything. But...Yaone, I fell in love with him after that.......he's so sincere, so kind. I've never met anyone like that beside you and Onni-chan."

"Maybe you need to talk to him."

Lirin blushed once more, "I don't know, I'm afraid he's going to reject me."

"Even if he does, at least you'd know his feelings. Goku's not one to be harsh, so I'm pretty sure either way he'd be gentle about it." She grabbed a hold of Lirin's hand and squeezed it, "I'm supporting you either way."

"Thank you, Yaone-chan."

--------

"I can't believe his holyness actually accepted an invetation by the prince of the demons." Gojyo snickered, dodging a newspaper that was thrown at him, "Hey, those things are for reading, y'know?"

"Now now..." Hakkai said, throwing his hands up to stop the two from fighting, "It was kind of them to ask and it'd be plain rude to turn them down."

"Meh." Sanzo said, "I only said yes because I had nothing else better to do."

Goku didn't say anything, just stared out the window, deep in thought. He wondered if Lirin was going to be there, the very thought of it sent his heart into hysterics, and he fought to calm himself down. He wondered if the youkai princess felt the same way he did, and prayed to the Gods that had cursed him that it was true. He hadn't ever felt this way about someone before, and he didn't know if he liked it or not. There was only one way to find out. "Goku, you've been silent for quite a while, what's on your mind?"

That was right, none of the group knew of their secret meetings, but he supposed it didn't matter. "Lirin."

"Eh?! That thing? Ahhh! Our Goku has a crush!" Gojyo teased, but the monkey didn't retaliate, just continued to stare out the window. Sanzo merely narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"Ah, I see." Hakkai murmured, not pursuing the matter further. If Goku had wanted to say more, he would've, but it seemed this topic was something he wanted to keep to himself and Hakkai wasn't going to interfere with that. "Well, you'll see her soon enough. They expect us over there tomorrow."

"Okay."

Goku could already feel the butterflies in his stomach.

--------The next Day, Houtou Castle------

"I have nothing to wear!" Lirin cried, throwing clothes out of her closet in attempt to find the perfect dress, "All these dresses make me look fat!"

Yaone laughed, sitting on the bed behind her already dressed in a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was in her usual ponytail fashion, "Would you like me to help you find one?"

"If you don't mind...."

The alchemist got up off the bed, searching through the dismantled closet, she found a blue dress that would look perfect. "Here, put this on." Lirin took the dress, and followed the commands of the elder. When she got out, Yaone smiled. The dress fit the princess very well, and complimented her skin also, "You have grown, Lady Lirin."

Lirin blushed, looking down, "I have cleavage though. It's a good thing my boobs shrinked a bit." She stifled a giggle then.

"They didn't 'shrink' per say, you just grew into them." Yaone laughed as well, "Here. Put your hair down, it will make it look more elegant."

The princess nodded, tugging at her ribbon allowing her red hair to fall gracefully against her shoulders, "How's that?" Yaone looked her over, and as if a light bulb shone above her, she ran into the other room and came back with a necklace. She placed it around the girl's neck, "That's so pretty..."

"It was my mother's, it looks gorgeous on you."

Lirin gasped, "Yaone, I can't wear this."

"You are wearing it." Yaone kissed the tip of the girls nose, "You're like my daughter, Lirin. So think of it as a mother passing it down to a daughter."

"Do you think Goku will like me?"

Yaone smiled, "He'd be crazy if not."

"You girls ready?" Dokugakuji's voice came from behind the door, "The Sanzo party are here already." Lirin felt the butterflies enter her stomach, she stumbled a bit leaning against Yaone for support.

"It's okay, you'll be fine." Yaone assured her, leading her oustide, "I'm sure Goku will think you're the most pretty thing in the world."

"Well, let's go."

--------

"I don't know why they're all dressed up, now I feel under-dressed." Gojyo muttered as he greeted Kougaiji at the door along with the others. Kougaiji was dressed in a tux, no less, and they noticed his mother Rasetyuno standing in the corner.

Hakkai chuckled, "Thank you for inviting us."

"No problem, it was my mother's idea."

The Castle was now fixed after the damages the party had done during the fight. They noted it was more 'homely' then anything, and the atmosphere was more family oriented. Goku was silent, he nodded to Kougaiji in greeting who returned it, and walked right past him. Dokugakuji greeted Gojyo first, slapping him on the back and teasing him a bit, the two began to catch up. Sanzo didn't say anything, as usual, while Hakkai brought up a conversation with the prince's mother. It was then, when the two youkai woman entered the room, that Goku had caught his breath.

Lirin looked absolutely amazing, the way her red curls caressed her face, the blue dress hugged every curve of her body perfectly. He wondered how she got so, well, grown up, but quickly shoved the thought aside as the girl made her way to him. "Hey Goku." She said quietly, her voice sounding just as he remembered it, "It's nice to see you again."

He coughed, "It's....err, nice to see you too."

She smiled, blushing a bit, "Has it really been that long?" She asked, looking at their companions, "I mean, it doesn't seem like it."

"I suppose it hasn't." Goku returned the smile, feeling the same heat rush to his face, "You...er.....look good, Lirin."

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Lirin was surpised that she was handling this better than him, she was a bit smug about it but set that feeling aside. She grabbed his hand, "Your hand still feels soft."

"I put lotion on it just for you."

She blushed, "That's what you always told me."

By now the whole room was watching them now, she could feel her brother's burning eyes on her back but she didn't want to stop talking to Goku just because her older brother was angry. She had waited for this for a year, and dammit, she was going to get what she wanted. "Goku, do you want to talk alone?"

"S-Sure." Goku stuttered, well aware of the questioning gaze Sanzo and the others were giving them. She led him out of the room, up to her own room leaving a bewildered group behind them. Goku always wondered what Lirin's room looked like, and was in awe when he found out how small it really was, "Wow, I thought you had a bigger....room."

"I don't really use this room." Lirin said, sitting on the bed, "I was always on the move, or I always just fell asleep in my brother's room when he was gone, I just never spent any time here. Sometimes it feels like it's not even my room."

Goku stayed at the edge of the door, "Oh, that right?"

"You can come in." She said quickly, "Don't mind anyone, I'm old enough to make my own decisions without my brother's consent."

The heretic chuckled, "You haven't lost your wit. I like that." He sat next to her, out on concious Goku reached out to grab the girls hand, but she didn't protest. She always liked the feel of the golden-eyed youkai's hands, it was always so soft against hers. She couldn't believe, that after a year, she was sitting next to him once more. How many times had she wished for this to happen?

"Goku, have you ever felt like your heart is going to burst out of your chest?"

Goku looked down at the floor, then back at her, "Yeah, I have."

"That's what I'm feeling right now." Lirin closed her eyes, "That's how I felt when you first kissed me on the cheek, that's how I felt when you held me when I was upset or just because. I felt like I was in love, Goku, and I know that I am....." She paused a bit, "I love you, Goku." She quickly looked away, embarrassed. Goku stared at her, feeling relieved, almost happy.

"Is that how you really feel?"

"Yes, it is."

He placed his hand on her cheek, making her look at him, "Well, Lirin, I was about to tell you the same exact thing. I love you too."

Lirin stared into his eyes, looking for any signs that he might be lying, "Honestly?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

The princess laughed in relief, leaning her head against his own; he entertwined their fingers together. They sat there together for a while, neither could move but both were happy that they shared the same feeling towards each other. Somewhere along the way they had fallen in love with each other, and even though they had been enemies, all of it didn't matter anymore. Goku leaned down, capturing her lips with his own, and lost himself as they continued to kiss.

The past didn't matter now. The only thing that they cared about, was their future.

Together.

They weren't the typical of couple, and it wasn't the typical type of live.

But it was their love.

-----

The end! Ha ha, sorry the ending is so sloppy. Review anyways! ^^


End file.
